Kiss me?
by Neriachi
Summary: Drabble: Miku es una chica risueña y muy hiperactiva, tanto que a su recatado novio le hace hacer muchas cosas que él no quiere, este día le toco a Miku pedirle un beso a su muy carismática forma de ser, podrá conseguir el beso que quiere? One-shot para celebrar los 9 años de Hatsune Miku.


**Pueees un drabble! siii mi primer Drabble! es cortito u.u pero picante xD**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Miku! (si ya se que pasaron dos días de su cumple, pero no pude estar libre hasta hoy u.u)**

 **inspirado en una canción con una Miku muy alocada y picara xD por cierto no, Miku no es retra, solo habla como una chica de Andalucía** **que conozco :) si asi hablan los andaluces! o al menos todos los que he conocido (?) sin mas que decir:**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo utilice sus personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

En algún lugar de cierto instituto isleño:

—¡Kaito! Mira… de piquito ¿sí?—La chica de coletas azules alzo su cabeza, se puso en puntillas y cerró los ojos a la espera de su tan preciado tesoro.

—¡H-hatsune-san! ¡No hagas eso! ya te dije que aún no es el momento…

—¿Y pa cuando va ser? ¡Joooo! Ya llevamos una semana de novios y ni un solo besito…—Se cruzó de brazos y miro al lado contrario del chico—, mientras más rápido seah—Regreso al joven peliazul, colocó su pecho sobre el brazo del chico y lo miro de forma seductora—, ma rápido comenzaremos a disfrutar del sabor a maracuyá de mis labios…

—¡…!—Kaito al sentir tan cerca a la chica que amaba se vio paralizado por un instante, pero no paso mucho para detener con sus manos el avance de su insistente novia—¡H-hatsune-san nos van ver!

—¡No me importa lo que digan los demás! ¡Pero Kaitooo! Uno chiquitito… ¿pa comenzar?

—H-hatsune-san por favo-

—¿Y uno suavecito como de telenovela? —Dijo interrumpiendo al joven peliazul quien al escuchar eso se sonrojó de forma instantánea—No puedo más, siento que si esperamos un poquito más me vas a comel y me darás un mordisquito riquiquito en mi boquita.

—¡…!—El peliazul termino escupiendo la bebida que estaba tomando en ese mismo instante al escuchar lo que su novia tenía que decir—¡Hatsune-san! Toma mejor come algunos chocolates que preparamos en la clase de economía doméstica.

—¡No me des chocolate! ¡No quiero naa de eso! Tan solo un poco de tu "mua mua muaaaa" —Apartando la caja de chocolates de en medio, Miku trepo por el pecho de su novio y llego hasta quedar justo frente a Kaito—¿Da me un besito? ¿Sii?

—¡H-hatsune-san!—Parecía que esta vez el peliazul no podría salvarse de profanar el cuerpo de su novia antes del matrimonio, pero por azares del destino la campana que daba el aviso para salir del instituto comenzó a sonar, distrayendo a la peliazul el suficiente tiempo como para que Kaito la empujara suavemente a un lado.

—¡Ia!—Al sentir el empujón Miku grito instintivamente, luego miro a su pareja muy enojada y le dijo: —¿Tú le teme a la mujeles? Vaya llorica de novio que tengo… joo…y yo que creía que era tu bebé, tu pastelito… la cosita de tu pizza.

La peliazul se puso a lagrimear, Kaito se sintió mal en el instante, así que busco la forma de compasar lo que había hecho:

—¡H-hatsune-san! ¿Y si nos abrazamos antes de irnos?

—¿Y qué tal un besito en la mejilla? Así chiquitito chiquitito—Dijo mientras cambia de ánimo muy rápidamente.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No!—La reacción de Miku fue veloz, puso cara de perrito, algo que Kaito no podía soportar—Ok… un solo beso en la mejilla.

—¡Yey! ¡Pero que sea rapidito! Si te agarra mi papito te saca la pistola, recuelda que es policía—Anunció la peliazul mientras colocaba la mejilla frente a su novio.

—P-por favor no me lo recuerdes—Kaito se inclinó un poco para dar el beso a su pequeña novia, cuando sin previo aviso esta giro y tomó la cara de él jalándola para dejarle un marcado beso en la boca.

* * *

 **Si os soy muy sincera, me reí mucho con la canción y al crear este one-shot me la pase muy bien, estuve pensado si Kaito seria el indicado, pero como me es muy difícil imaginar una pareja estable para nuestra niña de coletas aguamarina (Luka no era una opción... la canción trataba de un chico y su novia u.u) asi que lo deje a él y eso de crear OCs solo para esto... no se me da muy bien xD**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría leer sus reviews en la cajita de haya abajo, por favor eso me daría muchos animos! bye bye nos leemos en otra!  
**


End file.
